This invention relates to the use of cellulose products such as recycled paper.
Waste products such as waste paper, lawn clippings, wood chips, gin trash, banana peels, shrubbery, sugar cane, sorghum, other vegetation and plastics are filling landfills. Alternatives to current disposal of these products would be very desirable.
Certain insects, such as termites and fire ants, are difficult to control and cause much damage. Improved techniques for controlling these insects would be very desirable. A technique for better controlling these insects which makes use of the above described waste products would be especially desirable.
Herbicides are used throughout the country to control the growth of unwanted plants. More effective techniques for applying herbicides would reduce the amount of herbicide being released into the environment and would be very desirable. A more effective technique which makes use of the above waste materials would be even more desirable.
Denuded landscape is a common byproduct of agricultural and construction activities. For steeply pitched land, especially, the lack of ground cover can lead to loss of surface and topsoil due to water erosion. A technique to promote revegetation would be very desirable. A revegetation technique which makes use of the above waste materials would be even more desirable.